The Yule Ball
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: On the eve of the Yule Ball Galinda finds herself falling asleep in class and accidentally transporting herself to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in just enough time to help Hermione. Something I came up with when watching Goblet Of Fire... Read and review please this one shot.


The Yule Ball

"Kena Tella Mackic," recited Galinda for what seemed like the billionth time in Ms. Greyling's sorcery class. She sighed and mentally forgot about the spell for a moment as her thoughts wandered off into her dreams. Last night she had had a wonderful dream about a white covered hall that had snowflakes falling from the enchanted ceiling while wonderful music was playing. Though Galinda had no idea what or where she was dreaming about, she just knew that it was calling to her, like the place wanted her to come.

"Now class," said Ms. Greyling as she put her hands together and smiled brightly at her students, "What is this spell for?"

Galinda raised her hand, this being the only class she ever raised her hand for and answered a question correctly, "This spell is used to transport things and people to different worlds."

"Very good," beamed Ms. Greyling, "And all you need to do is fixate your mind on where you want to go, say these words, and-"

The rest of Ms. Greyling's lecture was tuned out by Galinda's daydreaming. She found herself once again at that strange white hall, with those dancing couples and that music. She was so preoccupied with the daydream that she hadn't even realized that she was saying the spell under her breath.

Before she knew it Galinda found herself in red velvet room with the emblem of 'Hogwarts' sealed everywhere she looked.

"Oh, dear," said the blonde as she looked around at her surroundings, "I don't think I'm in Oz anymore."

Galinda heard footsteps and looked to the door as it unlocked and opened. Bushy brown hair surrounded a pale face with brown eyes and a mouth that was set in a thin line.

"Can't believe that Ron didn't think I had a date. I bloody well can get a date and it's not because I'm a last resort!" muttered the girl that had a strange accent to her voice.

She stopped mid walk as her brown eyes met Galinda's blue ones, and the bushy-haired girl let out a shriek.

"What are you doing in my room? Who are you?" she screamed as she backed away from Galinda.

The girl produced a wand from inside her cloak and pointed it at Galinda.

"Stupify!" cried the girl.

Galinda found herself frozen, and she couldn't breathe, nor move, nor speak.

"I want to know who you are, and how you got into my room when I take this spell off of you. You are not allowed to say anything else, or I'll- I'll-" the girl seemed to falter on her words, "I'll kill you!"

A moment after her threat, the girl muttered words under her breath and Galinda found herself unfrozen.

"My name is Galinda Upland, and I'm from Oz. I think I came here by accidentally saying that transporting spell that Ms. Greyling was teaching us," said Galinda.

The girl remained still with her wand still pointed at Galinda.

"But how did you get in my dorm?" she asked.

Galinda shrugged, "I really don't know. Please don't hurt me!"

The bushy-haired girl relaxed her stance and gave Galinda the once over look and seemed to scrutinize her.

"You said you're from… this place called Oz, right? Is that somewhere near Hogsmeade or London?"

Galinda laughed at the funny names of the places that the girl had just named.

"Neither," she answered.

Galinda paused and looked at the girl. She wasn't unfortunate looking. She was actually quite pretty but that hair was atrocious! Galinda felt her inner need to help less pretty people fill her.

"What's your name?" asked the blonde.

"I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger," said the girl in her strange and weird accent.

Galinda smiled faintly, "Nice to meet you." She paused, "Now where exactly am I?"

"You're in my dorm at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Hermione as she put away her wand.

"Oh, so you're studying to be a witch too!" squealed Galinda as she clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

Hermione looked at her funny, "Yes. I guess so."

Suddenly the door opened and in popped a girl with red hair.

"Oi, Hermione!" she called, "You better get ready for your date. The ball starts in a few minutes."

Hermione nodded, thanked her, and then the red-haired girl left but not after giving Galinda an odd look.

Galinda turned her sapphire eyes towards Hermione.

"Is there a party tonight? Oh, I just love parties! Who's your date, is he handsome?"

Hermione looked uncomfortable with the blonde's bombardment of questions. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she smoothed out the wrinkles on her black uniform.

"Well, yes. His name is Victor Krum. He is a professional Quidditch player," Hermione smiled brightly to herself.

"How lovely," said Galinda, "Do you have a dress?"

Hermione bit her lip and walked over to her closet. She began rummaging through her clothes but did not produce a dress from within the closet. Finally she took out a shapeless form of a black dress and held it up to her body with a sigh.

"This is the only one I have. But it's disgusting. My mum gave it to me and I believed that I looked pretty in it." Hermione threw the dress on her bed and huffed.

"I want to impress him, show him that I'm not all about the academics. But this dress…"

"Needs to be burnt," concluded Galinda as she daintily picked up the dress and tossed it on the floor away from them both.

Hermione thought for a moment and then looked at Galinda excitedly, "You're a witch, right? Do you know a spell to make a dress for me?"

Galinda thought for a moment. She racked her brains trying to remember a dressmaking spell. Suddenly she remembered one, but last time it didn't work out so well.

"I know one, but-"

"But nothing, I'm desperate," said Hermione quickly, "Say it."

"Can I borrow your wand?" asked Galinda as she held out a hand to Hermione.

She hesitantly gave it up, and with the wand in her hand Galinda pointed it at Hermione.

"Ball gown!" she said as she concentrated all of her energy on summoning up a dress for Hermione.

Suddenly Hermione's black uniform turned into different shades of pink and purple in a fading pattern. As a result the dress that was on Hermione was nothing less than gorgeous. It seemed flowery with its little half sleeves at her shoulders, and the neckline was just enough.

Hermione caught a glance of herself in the mirror and she gasped.

"Galinda, this is gorgeous!" gushed Hermione as she twirled around in it for a bit. She ran to her closet and put on silver heels.

"And now for that hair," remarked Galinda motioning for Hermione to sit down on the bed.

In a miraculous amount of time, Galinda had managed to get all of the frizziness out of Hermione's hair and had curled it to perfection. Galinda had even conjured up some earrings and a necklace to go with the dress that Hermione was wearing.

"There," said Galinda as she added the finishing touch to Hermione, "Oh my dear Miss Hermione, look at you. You're so beautiful!"

Hermione smiled as she stood up in that gorgeous dress, and looked at Galinda.

"Thank you for everything Galinda. I can't believe my eyes!"

Galinda waved the compliment away with her hand, "Pssah! It was nothing! Now go have fun with your professional whosie what-se player!"

Hermione strode to the doorway and paused.

"You could come if you want, I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't mind-"

But Galinda shook her head.

"Nah, I've gotta get back to Shiz. My expertise in dresses and hair are needed there more than here. But thank you for the invitation dear."

Galinda paused and thought for a moment, biting her lip.

"But before you go, you wouldn't happen to know a spell that would get me home, would you Hermione?"

Hermione thought back to what she had learned in her classes and in her reading. Her face lit up and she hastily got out her wand.

"Thank you again, Galinda," said Hermione, "I couldn't have done this without you."

Then she began mumbling the words to the spell.

Galinda found herself back at Shiz, sleeping with drool un lady-likely slipping down her chin on her desk.

She jolted upright, glad to be back in her familiar surroundings and smiled to herself. _Hogwarts was nice_, she thought to herself as she tried to return her attention to Ms. Greyling, _but there really is no place like home…_

THE END

**So this is just kind of something that I felt I needed to write seeing as no one else had written it. Don't forget to vote in the Wicked Greg Awards. I've been making my list of nominations! It would be really super if one of you guys decided to nominate me. I'd be eternally grateful! Anyways, everyone stay safe and have a great holiday.**

**Bubble**


End file.
